List of characters in AdventureQuest
This is a list of fictional characters in the video game AdventureQuest. AdventureQuest characters are listed in alphabetical order. Heroes A * Artix von Krieger - Artix is the head of the Paladin Order and trainer of the paladin class. H * Amiliara Celegra - Amiliara is the son of Diviara & Goldwing and friend of Cagliari, an undead warrior. Ryuusei Cartwright and Agent Smith want to get Diviara's cooperation by capturing him, though he was saved by Darin and the hero/heroine. He fought Ryuusei until he (Ryuusei) summoned the spirit of Omega, The Devourer. * Aquella - Aquella is the water elf, sister of Thefarus, the Sea Fiend. She wanted to scare the people of Lolosia, but her brother attacked them, and then attacked her, but she repaired her mistake and defeated Thefarus. * Atlas Maxwell - Atlas is the King of the future Stonerule, and time traveler. He was caught in the void, after fighting Agent Smith. He is also father of Emma and an the former Avatar of the Alpha Annunaki, Truth, until his daughter replaced him. B * Balius - Also known as Nightbane, Balius is the son of Wolfwing, Lord of the Werepyres. He was married to Lady Evina, until he was transformed into a werepyre by Wolfwing, drank the blood of thousands of dragons, and became a dracopyre naming himself "Nightbane". He wanted to become ruler of Darkovia, but a alliance made of Safiria, Were-King, Artix, Zorbak, Robina, Vampireslayer E, Warlic and others defeated him. He received help from Epheel (a.k.a. the Shadow Master) that promised him power. When the Devourer arrived, Elpheel controlled Balius, but he was freed from his control when his daughter Cenera, spoke to him. He killed Epheel and joined the side of Unity. Weeks later, he attacked his son, Vampireslayer E, a.k.a. Edward, and the former Avatar of Death, to acquire his power and defeat The'Galin. He was ready to kill him, but Cenera told him that the she had become the Avatar of Death. Nightbane then swore to kill the Devourer. When The'Galin arrived, he attacked him, but was killed, and converted to his human form. His place is to rest is a coffin inside his fortress. * Beleqwaya Melamin - Beleqwaya is an Archmage on DragonClaw Island. He is friends with Xyphos Celestin and Kalanyr Ar'ken'ett. He sacrificed himself to imprison Ryuusei Cartwright in the Void. he then was resurrected from the void in the "restoration" quest * Blackhawke - Blackhawk is the trainer of the fighter class. His mind was controlled by the Devourer, and he caused the Pirates vs. Ninja War. But when he is defeated, he returns to normal, and the pirates make peace with the ninjas. C * Celestra - Celestra is the mysterious Huntress that captured Yulgar, and daughter of Garavin. She is more than 1000 years old, and dedicated her life following the Network, trying to find a way to stop The'Galin. She is also an Avatar of the Alpha Annunaki, Transient. * Cenera - Cenera is the daughter of Balius and Lady Evena, sister of Edward and half-sister of lord Donovan, and granddaughter of Wolfwing. When Evina saw Balius as Nightbane, she broke up their relationship and married a farmer. When Nightbane became a agent of the Network and Epheel gained control of him, Cenera talked to him, and Nightbane joined the side of Unity and killed Elpheel. She became a Avatar of the Alpha Annunaki, Death, after the Annunaki left her brother's body and entered hers, but after she was infected by Nightbane's blood, Death leaved her body, and she would die because of this, but Dewlok's healing magic saved her, but the infectation would either kill her or transform her into a dracopyre as her father. So she did, as the poison transformed her into GraceFang, wanting only to defeat NightReign. After a long fight, NightReign's army was defeated. * Cyrus - Cyrus is the High Khan of the Dracomancers, brother of Sheilia and trainer of the Dracomancer class. He led the war against the Dragonslayers, but made an uneasy peace. He fought against Bradakhan and the Dragon King. * Cysero - Cysero is a mad weaponsmith who creates an uber armor for the hero/heroine when you have a cold in exchange for a left sock, rubber ducky, and his brainfish. However, the hero/heroine says "ubear" because of the cold, and in the end gets an armor that looks like a circus bear. D * Darin - Darin is the governor from K'eld Ner, an expert tactician and communicant of the Water Lord. Falerin sent him to protect Amiliara, a task that he successfully completes with the help of the player. * Diviara Celegra - Diviara was the general of the Network until his brother Giliara was killed and he converted to the side of Unity. He is a strong Brilhado, father of Amiliara Celegra, husband of Goldwing and cousin-in-law of Auricarus, while being one of the many Mysterious Necromancers. E * Eldron the Good - Eldron is a friend of Falerin and a powerful wizard. His skull is on Falerin's table. He participated at the Wizard Games, and was stronger than Warlic himself. In truth, Eldron is the Caelestian God of Good. * Evina - Also known as the White Abbess, Evina is the mother of Cenera and Donovan, the former wife of Balius and the wife of a farmer. She left Balius after he became Nightbane. She is also a friend of Yulgar. * Edward - Also known as Vampireslayer E, Edward is the son of Balius and Lady Evina, brother of Cenera, grandson of Wolfwing and half-brother of Lord Donovan. He was the avatar of Death, until Cenera replaced him. F * Falerin Ardendor - Falerin is the Loremaster from the library in Isle of D'Oriens and a Caelestian, that came from his world to stop The'Galin from where it all started...from Lore. He is the teacher of Galrick and friend of Eldron. Falerin is also the Caelestian God of Evil. He lends his home out to the Seekers of Truth as a home base of sorts. G * Galanoth - Galanoth is the head of the Dragonslayer Order, trainer of the Dragonslayer class and blood brother of Demento, who has been killed by Varax. He led the war against Dracomancers, but made an uneasy peace. Galanoth tries to kill only evil dragons, but who can tell him what dragons are evil or good? Galanoth was thought dead, but is actually alive. * Glenn Galrick - Glenn is the disciple of Falerin Ardendor and a traitor of the Network. He offered his services to The'Galin, but Falerin converted him to the side of Unity. He has visited the dimension of Terra (our Earth), and is responsible for Draynor's death. His first wife was killed in Sentar, and he is extremely attracted to the Huntress.. He has died by blocking Ryuusei's way to enter the Temple of Hope. His spirit lives upon Terra as Falerin's avatar, but he cannot return to LORE. * Garavin - Garavin is the Eternal, a man that dedicated his life watching the clock that will announce when The'Galin shall return, and father of the Huntress (Celestra). He died after The'Galin was defeated, but his spirit shall watch over the Isle of D'Oriens. He is also Avatar to the Alpha Annunaki, Eternal. * Giliara Celegra - Giliara it's Diviara's brother and Amiliara's uncle. He was killed by a brilhado soldier, this causing Diviara to join the side of unity. His spirit now serves the Lord of Light. H * Hans - Hans is the apprentice of Yulgar that replaced him when he was captured by the Huntress Celestra. Now he is his helper in his inn, learning the art of crafting weapons. He also has a crush on Aria, the keeper of the Pet Shop, and gives her a trobble as a gift. M * Maxwell - Altas Maxwell is a time traveler originally from 1,000 years in the future of Lore. He is the descendent of the royal line of Stonerule, making him a prince. Jess is his half-sister, he is married to Sasha, and has a child Emma. He founded the Order of Alpha originally to combat Makkisar, but has since used The Order to fight The'Galin's Network. After the final battle, he trapped Agent Smith and himself in The Void. Permanently. * Mercuria - Mercuria is a battle mage that lives in the Isle of D'Oriens crater. She is also a fire elemental mage (or a pyromancer) and is sister of the "fire elemental spirit" who is at the beginning of the "Smoke Mountain" quest and at the end of the "Akriloth War." She too will become an elemental fire spirit when she dies. She is also a Avatar of a Alpha Annunaki, War. P * Player - The player's character R * Rhubarb - Rhubarb is the Captain of the Red Betty, and trainer of the Pirate Class. He was the first mate of Captain Blackberry, until Blackberry betrayed him, and became Brackenberry. He is defeated, however, and Rhubarb becomes captain. Rhubarb is also the defender of the seas, protecting Lolosia and others from monsters like the Sea Fiend. * Riona Shadowgale - Riona is a prophet that sacrificed her life in order to defeat Carnax using the Azru stones. The player entered Death's lair and saved her, and then she and the player defeated Carnax's ghost. She is also mother of Danail, and a Avatar of a Alpha Annunaki, Truth. * Robina Hood - Robina is a expert ranger that is dressed in a forest green but in a Christmas event she wore a bright red outfit. She steals from the rich, and gives to the "cuddly animals of the forest". She is a expert ranger. Her character's name is a homage to Robin Hood, that stole from the rich and gave to the poor. S * Sheila - Sister of Cyrus, she is a Vartai half-Ice Dragon. She was kidnapped by Bradakhan in his attempt to overthrow Cyrus and take over the Dracomancers. She has few Dracomantic powers, and focuses on elemental ones (especially Pyromancy). She is a wanderer who helps out those in need. T * Thorne Lorin - Thorn is a knight of Lorithia that plans to make The'Galin reunify with Lore, as he will return. To do so, the world needs to create Unity among Lore, and get rid of chaotic beings. * Tralin - Tralin is the adopted son of Draynor, King of Deren. But King Draynor was killed, and he became the drakel king of Deren. He asked the player to acquire the elemental orb, to slow the Devourer's arrival. He is married with Kithia, and has a child, called Shirian. Tralin is also the communicant of Lorithia and a Avatar of the Alpha Annunaki, Life. * Twig - Twig is a little moglin with a obsession for fish and ice cream. Twig is also a Avatar of a Alpha Annunaki, Peace. He has a crush on a moglin witch named Daisy. * Twilly - Twilly is probably the most well-known moglin in the whole game. He is also the most sought after because of his ability to heal players. Twilly is also cousin of Nel. U * Uldor - Uldor is a sage and your adviser during the "Epic Quest". He helped the hero/heroine to find the Shadowmaster, who is revealed to be Elpheel. He has a daughter, Dundela. V * Valencia Surehunter - Valencia is daughter of Trey, trainer of the rogue class and the most famous rare item hunter. If you collect the blade of Awe pieces and you are a guardian, you may reform the blade by going to her. * Vince - Vince was the former engineer of Commander Kragg. Because he was sick of the war, he asked his commander to leave. Kragg was infuriated, and nearly killed him and Magnae Ama. He ran away with her, and found Falerin, that brought them to the Isle of D'Oriens, where he continued working with his inventions. W * Warlic -Warlic is one of the Archmages from the continent of Battleonia. He enjoys competitions and enjoys unlocking the secrets of the universe. He was is good friends with Xarymandias. Warlic is one of the most powerful archmages in the world. * Wolfwing - Wolfwing is a Werepyre (half Vampire, half Werewolf) and father of Balius (Nightbane). He fought against Nightbane when he became an agent of the Devourer, fought to save Cenera-his granddaughter's life when she was dying from becoming a dracopyre in the fight for the cure quest and helped her in her war against NightReign to restore peace to Darkovia. Saved by Dewlok the Moglin when the two conflicting viruses of lycanthropy and vampirism through were killing him through his healing power he became a werepyre over 700 years ago, grandfather of Cenara and Edward (vampireslayer 'E') he is dedicated to the peace of lore despite being one of lore's most powerful creatures. He is the ruler and creator of the Werepyres. Y * Yulgar - Yulgar is both a blacksmith and innkeeper of Battleon. He was kidnapped by the Huntress, but saved since then. He is also cousin of Adder and mentor of Hans. It appears that he was involved with Evina at some point in time. He is also Aria's father. Villains A * Absolix - Absolix is the "son" of Ryuusei Cartwright, and was "created" with the help of Visia and The Mutant King. He seeks to control Lore by creating the greatest army of all time, formed of the greatest villains that ever were (like Akriloth, Epheel, King Malinus, Sepulchure, Shadowscythe, Slugwrath, Scrapyard and Narrviz). He was born out of uncreation by The'Galin when he was leaving Lore as his 'parting gifts' along with Visia and the Mutant King. Only he is being far more formidable an adversary, and possesses the powers of uncreation itself. * Agent Smith - Agent Smith is under the command of The'Galin and a Vespirian. He is one of The'Galin's most powerful generals. He was imprisoned in the void by Atlas Maxwell. * Akriloth ''' - Akriloth was the most powerful and evil dragon in the world. In the Great Dragon Wars, Akriloth sought the power of the Prime Fire Orb to make himself unstoppable and conquer the world. He tricked the player into getting it for him by promising to create the most powerful weapon in the world if they did. After a battle with Drakath (both alive and when he was turned undead by the mysterious necromancer after the first battle) who possessed both the Prime Shadow Orb and the Prime Fire Orb, the player gives Akriloth the prime fire orb. Then Akriloth reveals the most powerful weapon in the world... HIMSELF. For a while, he terrorized adventurers and Battleonia until adventurers fought for the ice scythe (later reforged as the Ice Claymore) to defeat him. After a combined war effort of the adventurers and guardians to battle Akriloth's army of fire creatures, he was defeated. Then the player tricked the mysterious necromancer not to resurrect him at the end of the battle. However, this created a shift in the elements that meant all fire creatures were now in danger, so the player was instructed by Nifaria (the fire elemental spirit and sister of Mercuria) to raise Akriloth's son to heal this shift. This was the first major villain story-arc of AdventureQuest. The final battle that defeated him can be accessed on the time scroll quests in Falerin's room in isle D'Oriens. In the "Plasma Dragons" quest, Akriloth has used the plasma dragons to resurrect himself but he is re-killed when the player defeats him. He has currently been resurrected by Absolix to be a general in his Mega-War. B * '''Bradakhan - A radical Dracomancer who has rebelled against Lord Cyrus, High Khan of the Dracomancers. In an attempt to gain control of the Dracomancers, he took Cyrus' sister Sheila hostage. He has somehow amassed enough power to control even the fiercest of all dragons, the dreaded Void Dragon. He succeeded, but was quickly overthrown and killed. C * Calladus - Calladus was once a Seeker, that turned to dark magic, and became a dragon master. He participated at the Sinister Seven Alliance, and carried the Prime Elemental Orb of Earth. * Carnax - He's the destroyer of the island of Talados. Carnax was created by a group of corrupt wizards and Makkisar (see below). He's was slowly breaking into the world of Lore and finally made it there through a psychic connection with the son of Riona Shadowgale (a survivor from the isle of Talados) and was able to enter lore through the belief he had in Carnax. Carnax emerged/erupted from the Stonerule Ruins and threatened to destroy the rest of the world. the people of Battleonia united to defeat him but he was too powerful (so the prophet Riona Shadowgale exploited his only weakness). His connection to her son, so she with the help of Jackel Sano's magic broke the connection but she died doing so with her soul being one of the few death wanted. With the connection broken, Carnax lost a great of the power that connected him to the world of lore and was defeated after a long battle. But it was revealed after his death that he had not wanted to cause this campaign of destruction but was being forced to by his master Makkisar and wanted to die so as to escape his master's cruel control and to no longer cause any more destruction or death. In the "Return of Riona Shadowgale" mission the player resurrected Riona Shadowgale by rescuing her from the Realm of Death and defeating Carnax's ghost which was being controlled by the Reaper to guard/capture Riona's soul for him. Now he has finally been put to rest and is no longer a slave to his master or the reaper. However, he was once revived for the Future War along with the Carnax spawn by his old master Makkisar. Carnax destroyed himself by separating his energy among the "Hearts of Talados" (amulets like Riona's given to the survivors of the destruction of the isle) so he won't be controlled by Makkisar anymore. Carnax could finally be at rest where his master could never revive him again to do his evil bidding. D * Donovan - Donovan is son of Lady Evina and the farmer she married and half-brother of Cenera and Edward. While the war between vampires, werewolves, werepyres and humans occurred (which he and his lieutenants caused), he, Constantine's (the werewolf king's) son and other officers of Safiria and Wolfwing made use of the war. He went to Nightbane's Fortress and is now using Nightbane's and some of his own less loyal former lieutenants to gather more power. Using their blood, he became NightReign a dracopyre-like Nightbane, and planned to conquer Darkovia. After he received a report from his loyal servants that they've been losing countless soldiers in the Scar (the no-man's land 'touched' by the devourer), he abandoned his battle with Cenera (Gracefang). Recently, he took control of the paladin lord Coeurasevi, and through him took control of nearly the whole paladin order, whom he ordered to slaughter the undead of Darkovia, knowing the heroes would move to stop him. Gracefang's rebel forces narrowly won against the paladins, but were weakened enough for Donovan to quickly take control of Darkovia by default. * Drakath - The great darkness dragon who stole the Fire Orb that Akriloth wanted. When Akriloth convinced the adventurers to retrieve it for him (see Akriloth), they battled Drakath's army of darkness creatures to reach Drakath himself. He then ate the orb and he was killed with the Dragon Blade to get it back. The Mysterious Necromancer then brought Drakath back to life, as Drakath the dracolich (or undead dragon) where he raised an army of undead creatures to attack Battleonia and was defeated. He was brought back to the flesh form (or full-life as opposed to his undead state) by the eight Prime Elemental Orbs and the Orb of Creation being brought together by the player (to slow the Devourer's progress) through the blood and hatred of the thousands killed by the adventurers in countless wars of lore. This gave him the power needed for his spirit to cling to our world and used the power of the orbs to resurrect himself in order to exact his revenge on the adventurers who killed him. He then called together the Sinister 7 (a group of some of the most powerful villains alive Drakonnan the II, Sila, Calladus, Nepto, Drakonnas, Jack Frost, and the Zardmaster) to steal the orbs. He gave each of them an orb corresponding to their element and kept the Darkness Orb for himself. After a long battle with the Sinister 7, the player fought Drakath and defeated him. However, he was kept alive by Necromancers loyal to The'Galin in order for him to serve their lord. His current status is unknown. * Drakonnan - Drakonnan is an insane pyromancer (a wizard who controls fire) whose family was killed by Akriloth's quest for power(see Akriloth). He vowed to gain control over the fire realm after this, by controlling the prime fire orb and using its awesome power to raise an army of fire creatures and take over Battleonia. After a long war, Yulgar forged the Fire Guardian amour to defeat Drakonnan's army and the adventurers decided to weaken Drakonnan himself by stealing the fire orbs he created from the original prime fire orb (his source of power). After a battle with Drakonnan, the player kills him. This was known as 'the Great Fire War' a record of this war is kept in a book in the loremaster Falerin's study on Isle D'Oriens. * Drakonnan the II - The son of Drakonnan the second follows in his father's footsteps as an insane pyromancer and bears his armour in the Sinister 7 war after his father's death. * Drakonnas - The brother of Drakonnan. Drakonnas was thought dead, but escaped with his life and became a powerful energy wizard. He partakes in the Sinister 7 alliance. * Dragon King/Jalek Guth'hai - Leader of the rebel Vartai, and self-proclaimed King of Dragons. He raised an army and tried to take over the world about 225 years ago, but was taken down by Cyrus' brother Gaspar. He has managed to revive himself in the body of Galanoth. E * Epheel - Epheel was a powerful servant of The'Galin and on occasion particularly in the battle for the salvation weapons acted as a general for his lord. Not truly loyal to his lord he only served him for his own ends he was particularly adept at manipulating the heroes to his, and his lord's own ends such as convincing the player and heroes to attack the huntress, using Nightbane as a servant of The'Galin with false promises of ultimate power, and convincing the heroes of Battleon that he did not serve the devourer. he is the central villain to the epic quest storyarc and is the "Shadowmaster" referred in it. once a mortal wizard he sacrificed his humanity to The'Galin in return for immortality when The'Galin last came to lore a thousand years ago he is also known as 'the spider' and is an avatar of the Alphar Annanuki, lies. He was killed by Nightbane when he realized he was being manipulated by Epheel - despite his immortality possibly lost due to his lack of loyalty to his master. When he died his body and soul were claimed by The'Galin as his property and melted away. He has now been currently resurrected by Absolix as a general in his mega-war. J * Jack Frost - The Prince of the Frost Kingdom. He is son of King Frost, but his mother is unknown. He assembled the Prime Ice Orb and plotted to make an eternal Winter. He participated at the Sinister Seven event. He have an deadly ability to absorb fire. K * Kabroz - Kabroz is Zorbak's older brother and a evil Moglin necromancer. He makes fun of his brother because he is not completely evil. M * Makkisar - Makkisar is a member of a cult of evil sorcerers of the Talados Civilization that created Carnax. He is also the former avatar of Truth. He attacked the future with his army of hybrid, made of the DNA of Carnax and another creatures. He was defeated, and the future was saved. * Mutant King - The Mutant King is the king of the mutants in No Man's Land, creating them just to rule them. He is responsible for mutating creatures and transforming them into Ogres and other mutants. He served someone known as Absolix after helping him rise however, Absolix became weary of his insolent and treacherous ways and destroyed him. * Mysterious Necromancer - The Mysterious Necromancer invaded Battleon but was foiled. Later, he brought Drakath the Darkness Dragon back from the dead during the Dragon War. He then tried to bring Akriloth back from the dead but the players tricked him into leaving. Numerous wars caused by him later, he was revealed to be Diviara until he turned against the Devourer. However, the title of Mysterious Necromancer has now been passed to a new person. N * Nepto - Half-man half-fish, Nepto wanted to rule the underwater world. He caused a war between Sarkanians and Mermazons by saying to Mermazons that the Sarkanians capture the Mermazon princess and to Sarkanians that the Mermazons captured the Sarkanian prince. But in fact, the prince and the princess run to the Pherons in order to marry each other. Nepto informs the player that the Pherons are evil and that they captured the prince and the princess. But the player realize in final that Nepto was evil and defeat him. He participated at the Sinister Seven event. R * Ryuusei Cartwright - Ryuusei was the adopted son of Mathew Twain, who named him "Robert Twain." Ryuusei killed Mathew and reverted to his original name. He killed Goldwing, Diviara's wife, to test Diviara's loyalty. He was one of the communicants of The'Galin and became General of the Network after Diviara abandoned his post. He is an Avatar of Omega, or The'Galin himself. Though he serves The Network, he truly serves only himself, as he did not follow Zephyr's orders and divided the Network from Xilar, one of the most loyal agents of The'Galin. He fought Amilara Celegra and was defeated. He then summoned The'Galin and became the uncreator's avatar himself-Omega, and was abandoned when Lorithia herself intervened. Then he fought with Beleqwaya Melamin, that sacrificed himself to imprison Cartwright in the Void. Although not in game, and just recently revealed to the Seekers he was accidentally revived alongside Beleqwaya. he has now summoned the being known as Absolix and revealed himself as his father, but not in the "traditional sense" and is seemingly not directing or controlling Absolix but simply to observe the devastation he creates S * Sila - Sila is a powerful serpent witch that captured Warlic's teacher Xarymandias in order to capture all his powers. Sila was in an 10 floors tower, on every floor being an artifact. Xarymandias was rescued after Sila was defeated. She then participated at the Sinister Seven event. Sila has all elements power: water, ice, fire, earth, wind, darkness, light and energy, but she carried the Prime Light Orb. V * Visia - A mortal woman transformed by the changing power of the scar or No Man's Land created by The'Galin. She is one of his 'children'. A witch with strange shaping powers that turn a creature into a twisted opposite of itself, she had an alliance with the mutant king to destroy new-granemor with their combined power they raised Absolix-whom they now serve. Since Absolix destroyed the mutant king for his disobedience Visia serves him unquestionably. Z * Zardmaster - Dilwod Sackelberry is a failed wizard's apprentice who discovered a strain of Zards which he creates to obey his every command in a plot of overthrow humankind. He later participated in the Sinister Seven event. Neutral Other Cast to pick AdventureQuest. * Constantin/Were-King - This guy is currently alpha male of the Werewolves. He is fighting a battle with the Vampires in a struggle for dominion over Darkovia and to get food supplies for his pack. His son Thrasher is currently one of Donovan's minions. However, he often ids the heroes o Battleon against larger threats * Limkragg The Ancient Dragon - This is an elder dragon of untold age, who coated himself in magma to survive the Devourer's first coming. Gravis failed to awaken him, but Gaspar, Sheila, and Cyrus succeeded. He is a draconic avatar of Limkragg, and can create and destroy with the powers of law and chaos. He sees Galanoth as a threat to all dragons, and thus a threat to balance. Limkragg tries to annihilate Galanoth and his order of DragonSlayers, but was stopped and killed. * Safiria - Safira is the queen of all vampires, she aided the Battleonians against Nightbane when he served the devourer and Nightreign. In a constant war against Constantin the were-king for dominion over Darkovia. * The'Galin - Born on the continent of Ilihar to his father Galian, and was tormented by his inability to help others. He married Lauren, avatar of Lorithia, and became a God and Father of Uncreation. His role was to travel through the fabric of the Universe, cleaning and purifying it, ridding it of Chaos, the force he detests, and let the world to start anew. He is not Evil, however, but his Network is, with few exceptions mainly those who know his true purpose. He played a major role in the Devourer Saga controlling and manipulating events through his communicants and generals (Xilar, Ryuusei, Zephyr, Epheel, Agent Smith and Smilaria) but made a physical appearance as his avatar omega (the bringer of the end) just after Ryuusei is defeated by Amiliara and The'Galin entered his body. He wanted to uncreate Lore and its inhabitants until the gathering of the elemental orbs, the reassembling of the orb of creation the unifying of the peoples of lore against this one threat despite their differences and conflicts and the awakening of the avatars of the aplhar annanuki (life, death, truth, lies, war, peace, eternal, transient) displayed enough unity to reveal the final of the avatars-hope who is Lauren/Lorithia the creator herself and resides in all creation and the lorians fight for unity was enough to awaken her. Her appearance alone convinced him to stay his hand and she showed him that not all creation is corrupt and needs destroying and lore had displayed enough unity to be spared from him, so he left Ryuusei's body and left lore with his wife, but he could return to Lore, after he found a new host. His touch upon the land created No Man's Land near Granemor but on his departure he left lore some 'parting gifts'-the mutant king, Visia the Shaper, and Absolix. * Death - Death is the Demipower that controls and represents death, growing more powerful as more souls enter his domain. He had a special interest in Riona Shadowgale's soul since she escaped him at the destruction of Talados. Occasionally, he helps the Battleonians fight larger threats such as the devourer. He can be summoned by the Blade of Awe. He is one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse along with War, Pestilence, and Famine. * Lorithia/Lauren - Lauren is a manifestation of Lorithia the goddess of creation, and is also Hope. She lives within all beings of Lore. Lore's collective Unity allowed her to be Summoned with the Archmage's Hymn of Elemental Unity. Her appearance is enough to convince her husband, The'Galin, to leave Lore for now. * War - War is the Demipower that controls and represents war, growing more powerful as more wars occur. He is one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse along with Death, Pestilence and Famine. * Xilar - Xilar is the first agent of the Devourer and a Silari, a ancient type of Drakel. He is one of the most loyal agents of the Network and one of the few members of the Network who truly understand The'Galin's role. He divided the Network from Cartwright after he didn't do as Zephyr ordered. He was entrusted by the Devourer to find signs of Unity. * Zorbak - Zorbak has always been an ebil little moglin. Even as a wee baby moglin you could find him summoning the undead pets of others to rise and torment their previous owners or wreaking havoc in his village. However he is now causing trouble on a much wider scale. Nothing seems to be able to stop this mad moglin! He claims to be the most powerful necromancer in the world. He cause chaos and anarchy wherever he goes he causes wars numerous mission's and dilemmas. However he often aligns himself with the heroes of battleon against larger threat's like Drakonnan and The'Galin hence why he doesn't claim to be evil but ebil- partly good, mostly evil. AdventureQuest